


Страх и ненависть в Туссенте

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: У Геральта в распоряжении оказалось две сумки ласточкиной травы, семьдесят пять шариков optima mater, пять лютейших стручков археспоры, солонка с дырочками, полная пыли из гаргульи, и целый парад планет всяких настоек, эликсиров и отваров... а также кварта темерской ржаной водки, кварта краснолюдского спирта, ящик каэдвенского стаута, пинта сырого алкагеста и две дюжины бутылок мандрагоровой наливки.





	Страх и ненависть в Туссенте

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom The Witcher 2018

Седельные сумки Плотвы напоминали передвижную алхимическую лабораторию. У Геральта в распоряжении оказалось две сумки ласточкиной травы, семьдесят пять шариков optima mater, пять лютейших стручков археспоры, солонка с дырочками, полная пыли из гаргульи, и целый парад планет всяких настоек, эликсиров и отваров... а также кварта темерской ржаной водки, кварта краснолюдского спирта, ящик каэдвенского стаута, пинта сырого алкагеста и две дюжины бутылок мандрагоровой наливки.

Вся эта хренотень была зацеплена предыдущей ночью, в безумии скоростной гонки по всему Туссенту — Геральт хватал все, что попадалось под руку. Не то чтобы ему все это было нужно для контракта на очередную бестию, повадившуюся беспокоить княжескую винодельню, но как только ты по уши вязнешь в серьезной алхимической коллекции, сразу появляется желание толкнуть ее ко всем чертям.

Геральта беспокоила всего лишь одна вещь — «Пурга». Ничто в мире не бывает более беспомощным, безответственным и порочным, чем ведьмак в пропасти эликсирного запоя. И Геральт знал, что очень скоро дорвется до этого гнилого продукта. Вероятно, если придется гнать тварь через все дворцовые сады. А пока Геральт по достоинству оценил все остальное: начиная от обычных в подобных делах «Ласточки» и «Грома» и заканчивая отваром из призрака — так, на всякий случай.

Тварь оказалась охеревской — пардон! — королевской виверной, знатно разожравшейся в охотничьих угодьях на севере. Какая оказия привела ее впервые наведаться к вызревающему винограду, из коего княжеские виноделы, собственно, делали Сангреаль, Геральт так и не узнал и узнавать не хотел. Главное — дело было сделано: виверна, окончательно упокоившись, распласталась среди раскорчеванного подлеска, трофей нашел свое место у седла Плотвы, а сам Геральт, насвистывая, потащился к камин... камель... камерленьо!

Настоянное на нильфгаардской лимонной водке зелье Петри определенно было лишним.

Неладное Геральт не заподозрил, когда встреченные по пути до Метиннских ворот редкие нынче утопцы — захиревшие, чаморошные и хлипкие — не просто зашлепали ластами вдаль, а бросились в озеро так, что Геральт вовсе подумал: а не померещилось ли в эликсирном угаре? Не заподозрил, когда за утопцами последовала кучка случайно встреченных — не иначе как чудом все еще живых — накеров. Эти, распихивая друг друга когтистыми лапами, ломанулись в норы, а те, которые никак не могли поспеть, бросились врассыпную. Геральт даже повеселел: вот, стало быть, сила ведьмачьей репутации — всевозможная нечисть боится не только серебряного меча за крепкой спиной, а одного лишь грозного вида.

Когда с сотрясающим землю грохотом прочь откатился выползший из норы погреться на солнышке шарлей, Геральту стало как-то совсем хорошо.

Правда, ненадолго. Потому что первая встреченная девица побледнела, обомлела и натурально хлопнулась в обморок. Геральт бы заподозрил в ней бруксу, но никаких признаков, выдающих в деве алчущего крови монстра, не обнаружил, даже задержавшись для более детального осмотра.

— Мертвяк! — завизжали у ворот. — Убивец!

Геральт едва не оскорбился. Бывало, конечно, что даже дешевые шлюхи в окрестностях Вызимы заявляли, что ни за какие гроши с уродом не лягут, но чтоб вот так сразу мертвяк да убивец?

В самом городе, заметил Геральт, стало как-то малолюдно в сравнении с прошлым его визитом. Двери и ставни звучно хлопали, на накрепко запертых дверях лавок болтались таблички «закрыто», а вместо городской стражи впору мертвых с косами расставлять ради хоть какой-нибудь массовки.

Зато улицы, на которых обычно не протолкнуться, стали куда просторнее.

Камерленьо мужиком оказался стойким: только икнул, глянув не на предложенный трофей, а на Геральта, выдал причитающуюся награду и медленно сполз под стол.

Ну и хрен с вами, подумал Геральт, оскорбившись уже несколько больше. Ведьмак засобирался домой — там-то уж точно никто не станет бросаться врассыпную при одном его появлении.

Когда Йеннифэр выставила его из комнаты, в еще не прояснившийся от эликсирного дурмана ведьмачий рассудок закралась мысль, что все очень плохо.

— Осмелюсь спросить, вы не пробовали, сэр, — с невозмутимой учтивостью заметил Варнава-Базиль, и ни один мускул не дрогнул на его бесстрастном лице, — снижать уровень токсинов в крови, прежде чем наносить визит даме?

Геральту очень захотелось выругаться. Подумаешь, токсины! Ну и что, что рожа у него нынче белая, как полотно, синюшным кругам под глазами позавидует самое замудоханное привидение, а по вздувшимся почерневшим венам студенты медицинского факультета Оксенфуртского Университета могут составлять карту циркуляции крови? Чего, в конце концов, Йен не видела?

...Но все-таки, скрипя зубами, Геральт спустился в лабораторию под виллой.

Ему срочно требовалась кварта-другая «Белого меда».


End file.
